Duty
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: What if ending to Kate Burkholder #9, Down a Dark Road. What if Kate had been shot? Tomasetti/Kate
1. Chapter 1

Title: Duty  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: What if ending to Kate Burkholder #9, Down a Dark Road. What if Kate had been shot?

BCI agent John Tomasetti fought to keep his heart rate down. It'd been racing since he'd received a phone call forty minutes before. It was a losing battle along with keeping his emotions in check. Fear was overwhelming everything as he walked quickly to the second floor surgical ward of the hospital. Deputy Rupert "Glock" Maddox's words still echoed in John's thoughts.

_'Chief was shot; ambushed. She's alive; being rushed into surgery.'_

John had been living with Chief of police Kate Burkholder for just over a year. They'd known each other for three. They both had baggage, tough pasts that had taken them awhile to get close to each other. Now John couldn't picture himself without the former Amish woman and he didn't want to. After his family had been killed Kate had been instrumental in helping John heal. Some days he thought he still had a long ways to go. Today was a shock to the system. He wasn't naive enough to know that death couldn't touch a small town police chief, but this was stuff of nightmares.

Rounding a corner John came to a stop seeing nearly all of Kate's small staff huddled outside a waiting room. Maddox walked towards him and John met the African-American halfway a lump in his throat. The main thing John needed was information. The cold case Kate had been looking into was complicated to say the least. Ties to her childhood friend who'd been shot in a standoff with police after he escaped from prison. Kate had suspected police corruption and he'd been afraid of what hornets would emerge if she poked the hive.

"Let's walk."Maddox suggested inclining his head toward a intersecting corridor to the right.

John swallowed hard as he fell into step with the deputy. With fraternization rules he and Kate had done their best to keep their relationship a secret. Though with Painter's Mill being a small town they had both known it would eventually come to light. John had wondered how much her staff knew or suspected. With Maddox pulling him aside John came to the conclusion that the former marine understood that John and Kate were more than friends.

"Docs were most concerned about the blood loss."Maddox began not mincing words. "Bullet knicked her right kidney on it's way out. John, she was handcuffed and on the ground when the bastards shot her. They were going to frame her for a retired detective's murder. Neighbors heard the shots called 911. Former deputy that had rode with Tucker was on scene; saved Chief's life; shot the two deputys. She's in surgery also."

"Hell."John swore as he leaned against the wall running a hand over his face and through his short dark hair.

"Doc said Chief's surgery could take four hours."Maddox continued sadly.

"Thanks for telling me."Tomasetti said grimly. "Mind if I wait with you guys?"

"You're one of us."Maddox replied simply as he turned and led the way back to the others.

John took a moment to compose himself. He tried not to think of Kate being ambushed and scared. Tried not to picture her laying in her own blood. He failed.

"Damn it."John swore as he turned from Maddox and walked a few feet and stopped.

John heard the other man pause. He knew Kate trusted Glock completely. As much as John's insides were twisted with worry and emotions all over the map for now John knew he couldn't confide in Maddox. Taking a deep breath John turned back around and caught up to the deputy. Maddox hadn't turned around only paused at the end of the hall; waiting.

"You alright?"Maddox asked quietly. "I know you and Chief are friends."

"Yeah; just needed a minute. Thanks."John responded.

Maddox nodded and the two men joined the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Duty

author: Cindy Ryan

notes and summary: See part one 

John thought he was handling things pretty well until they got an update. Kate had required a blood transfusion during surgery. It would extend the timeline for at least two hours. Needing some air John stood and left the waiting room and headed outside. He found a small courtyard and despite the cold weather he sat on one of the wood benches. This time of year the flowers were done but John could see it was a place of beauty in the spring. Something Kate would like. His heart twinged at the thought and John ran a hand over his face.

With both of them being in law enforcement this scenario came with the badge. Risk was part of the job. Because of the job John had lost his wife and two daughters. Sometimes that pain was still raw, but Kate had helped John heal. Probably more than she realized.

Every time Kate had a close call John had told her what she meant to him. That she'd scared the hell out of him but he was grateful that whatever it was hadn't been as bad as it could have been. He hadn't told her that it'd still given him nightmares. None of those times compared to now. That this time she'd been ambushed, captured and shot by dirty cops she was trying to expose. John's warnings not sticking the bear echoed through his thoughts. He'd known she'd still do what she had to because of King.

Joseph King had been Kate's first love, her first crush. John had been worried about that. He knew what a strong lure the past was. Kate hadn't been certain when King said he was innocent of his wife's murder. Even though King had been convicted and sentanced to prison. He'd escaped took Kate and his family hostage and some how King had managed to leave doubts in Kate. He hadn't completely convinced her he was innocent but enough to have her investigate.

John had thought he'd go crazy waiting for that standoff to end. Those brief moments when they couldn't reach Kate. Didn't know what her status was. Didn't know what King's state of mind was. That fear had stolen John's breath had made his palms sweaty. The not knowing had nearly killed him. John thought that had been bad that was nothing to knowing Kate was in a operating room several floors above him undergoing life saving drew John's attention and he saw Pickles step outside carrying two cups of coffee.

The oldest member of Kate's staff at seventyish years old Roland Schumaker wasn't showing any signs of retiring. He may not work full shifts but he still put on a uniform every day. Kate had gone to bat with the city council to keep Pickles on the payroll. Kate relied on Schumaker's experience and his friendship.

"Thought you could use some joe."Pickles said quietly as he offered a paper to go cup.

"Thanks."Tomasetti acknowledged as he accepted the cup. "Any news?"

"Just that she's still in surgery."The older man replied.

John stood and walked a few steps then turned so he could look at the fading sun.

"Why didn't she tell anyone where she was going?"John wondered.

"Only thing I can figure,"Pickles said with a sigh as he sat on the bench John had just been sitting. "Chief didn't think there was a threat. She'd talked to that retired detective before."

John nodded not trusting his voice. Images flashed through his mind of what the bastards had done before they shot Kate. Had she witnessed the death of the retired detective? Had she walked in on it? John knew she would've fought them. Wouldn't have allowed herself to be taken easily. A hand clasped down on John's right shoulder. He'd been so engrossed in thoughts he hadn't heard Pickles stand.

"Chief's going to be fine."Schumaker stated softly.

"Yeah she is."John agreed in a tight voice. "Thanks for the coffee."

Pickles nodded and turned walking back inside. John hoped against hope that it was true. That Kate would be fine. John didn't know what he'd do if she wasn't.

* * *

Two hours later John sat in Kate's hospital room holding her right hand tightly in his. She'd come out of surgery half an hour before. Kate looked far too pale to him but the doctor had told John the surgery went well. That Kate's vitals were as to be expected. John brought Kate's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I love you, Kate."John said softly.

John knew if anyone saw him holding Kate's hands they wouldn't be working together any longer. That was a bridge John would cross when it happened. What mattered now was Kate knowing that someone was there who loved her. John would stay there holding her hand until she woke up.


End file.
